Offensive odors are experienced when certain materials are subjected to elevated temperatures. For example, such odors are experienced in laboratories and the like when biohazardous materials are autoclaved. Prior to the present invention, these odors were neutralized by pouring a liquid deodorant into the autoclave which often resulted in spillage. Moreover, storage facilities for the liquid deodorant are required and its use is otherwise inconvenient. Capsules containing liquid deodorants have been used but these present leakage and storage problems and are also otherwise inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient, easy to use deodorant wafer which eliminates the aforenoted disadvantages and is activated by the elevated temperatures which are responsible for the odors to be neutralized.